Monokuma's Awakening
Monokuma's Awakening 'began on July 27, 2016, and ended on September 2, 2016. The game is based around 'Twin Peaks and Alan Wake, with elements of Danganronpa. When a group of individuals from across worlds mysteriously end up together with little rhyme or reason initially, they must quickly come to work together and navigate their way home, investigating a number of seemingly unrelated murders at first that slowly reveals a sinister presence lurking behind the scenes. It was hosted by Atomyk. It can be found here. Participants * Ada Bartholdi * Arya Stark * Bolin * Chikage Kushinada * Catbug * Citizen Snow * Corrin * Darv Saltborn * Edmond Honda * Felix * Genji Shimada * Jack Frost * Kyoko Kirigiri * Nono Morikubo * Poison * Rant T. Mouse * Rinato Dormi * Samurai Jack * Seamus Cowden * Stiles Stilinski * Tarlotte * Tekhartha Zenyatta * Terezi Pyrope * Tharja * Tomoko Kuroki * Victoria Maribeth Chase * Wanda Maximoff * Yurick * Zinnia Death Order Byakuya Togami - Murdered! Innocent! '''SKEWERED!' Citizen Snow - ''Died! Innocent! '''MELTED AWAY!' Ada Bartholdi - ''Died! Innocent! '''IMPALED!' Neon Katt - ''Executed! Traitor! '''DROWNED!' Mike Dawson - ''Died! Innocent! '''DECAPITATED!' Maxine Caulfield - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''HANGED!' Sigma Klim - ''Executed! Traitor! '''SLASHED AND BURNED!' Catbug - ''Died! Innocent! '''BEATEN TO DEATH!' Roy Burns - ''Murdered! Murderer! '''SLICED IN THE HEAD!' Daniel Cain - ''Executed! Traitor! '''DEVOURED BY ZOMBIES!' Bolin - ''Died! Innocent! '''CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE!' Wanda Maximoff - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''SHOT IN THE STOMACH!' Monomi - ''Executed! Traitor! '''TORN TO SHREDS!' Felix - ''Died! Innocent! '''PAID THE PRICE OF FAILURE!' Bullet - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''SLICED UP!' Shane Walsh - ''Executed! Traitor! '''SLAUGHTERED BY DAUGHTER!' Jamie Wright - ''Died! Innocent! '''CRUSHED!' Stan Larson - ''Died! Innocent! '''BURIED UNDER DEBRIS!' Benjamin Horne - ''Died! Innocent! '''SUCKED INTO THE STORM!' Other Characters * Billy Kaplan * Benjamin Horne * Byakuya Togami * Crona * Daniel Cain * Diana * Dick Gumshoe * Holly J. Sinclair * Hubert West * Jamie Wright * Jason Voorhees * Jude Mathis * Junko Enoshima * Killer BOB * Korra * Kyon * Makoto Naegi * Maxine Caulfield * McGucket * Meira Franz * Mike Dawson * Mike Wheeler * Milla Maxwell * Monokuma * Neon Katt * Nigel Higgins * Noble Six * Rachel Olmstead * Roy Burns * Shane Walsh * Shuten-Douji * Sigma Klim * Skaar * Stan Larson * Stephen Holder * Thomas Zane * Ultimate Impostor * Usami * Yuki Nagato * Zaheer Chapter Details '''Prologue - "Taken by the Heart-Throbbing School Bus!"' The group awoke on a school bus traveling down a lonely road. At the helm of this bus was a rabbit named Usami, who told the group they were her students and that they were on a school trip made for the intention of forging friendships. Tensions arose, but the group survived until the bus arrived at the Elderwood National Park. Usami announced that this was where the group would be camping and that they had been assigned specific cabins. No one could get much info out of Usami, nor could they leave the park, for a mysterious force kept them from leaving the area. Byakuya Togami took charge and appointed himself leader of the group, stating that he would be the one to lead them back to their regular lives. The group split up to search the camp, with Byakuya announcing that he would be waiting for their reports at the Great Old One, a giant tree. At the Visitor Center, the students found gifts for them, leather bags that contained one item important to them from home. At Lovers' Peak, Genji, Jack, Zinnia, Poison, and Wanda interrupted Diana and Neon having a private chat. Diana found the group boring, so talked at length about how any of them could die at any moment and how she did not trust Byakuya. Shane arrived soon later, calling out the group for being complacent, but receiving a kick in the balls by Poison as a result. In the forest, another group encountered Jude, who confessed that finding anything in the woods would be impossible. The group decided to spar instead, causing Usami to appear and beg them not to fight. This brought the ire of Tarlotte, who tried to beat up Usami, but the combined efforts of Citizen Snow and Jack Frost stopped her. At the giant tree, Byakuya talked with Stiles, Zenyatta, and Kyoko, informing them that he believed something sinister was behind their situation. He discussed the need to be cautious and the need for the group to get along. He proposed a meeting at dinner for the entire group to discuss this, to which the others understood. At dinner, Byakuya reiterated his earlier points about the need to work together, albeit under his leadership, to which Shane called bullshit and stormed out of the cafeteria. At the end of the meeting, Diana did similarly, telling Byakuya he wasn't fit to lead them and telling him that she hoped he would just disappear. That evening, when everyone had gone to bed, something sinister was brewing. In the morning, a scream and a gunshot awoke everyone, bringing them to the cabin that Diana, Shane, Shoutun-Douji, and Nigel shared. There they found the body of Byakuya, and Kyoko declared that as Byakuya's second-in-command, she was the new leader of the group. After Shane explained he had shot the gun he had found out of reflex toward Diana's shouting and after Diana had stormed out of the cabin, an investigation led by Kyoko began. Jude, a doctor, examined Byakuya and determined he had died via stab wounds to his back, though the actual location of Byakuya's death came under question as the members of the adjacent cabin, McGucket, Mike Dawson, and Neon, fell under suspicion. When the group was done gathering clues, they were called to the Visitor Center by a mysterious voice, who turned out to be a talking stuffed bear called Monokuma. He explained that he was their headmaster and that he would be taking over the school trip from now on. After beating up Usami and changing her appearance to match his, Monokuma dubbed the rabbit, Monomi. Monokuma was then attacked by Citizen Snow and Ada Bartholdi, but the bear ended up killing them both as an example to the others. When all was said and done, Monokuma started the class trial, where the students would present their evidence and vote on who they thought the killer was... During the trial for Byakuya Togami's murder, Diana attempted to get the group to vote her as she felt guilty for the crime. Diana had believed Byakuya to be a boy she knew named Brennan from her past and had gone around the camp telling the others this. When she witnessed Neon place the body, Diana blamed herself for telling Neon he was dangerous. However, Monokuma revealed that Byakuya was not Brennan at all, but an imposter. It later came to light that Monokuma had convinced Neon Katt to kill Byakuya by saying he had held her team hostage, rather than Neon killing Byakuya after hearing Diana's warnings. The group had managed to see through Diana and ended up voting for Neon, who was executed for her crime. After the trial, a masked man came out of the woods to attack the group. His origins and motivations were left a mystery as he vanished after injuring a few members of the group. Chapter 1 - "School Daze" The next morning, Blubs and Durland arrived and attempted to arrest the group for the murder of Mark Jefferson, a famous public figure in town. Using the two police officer's lack of wits, Monokuma managed to talk himself into becoming the new town sheriff and reasoned with Blubs and Durland that the group to investigate his murder. If they were not successful in finding the murderer, they would be locked up instead. The group then headed to Blackwell Academy to investigate Jefferson's place of work. Victoria Chase recognized the school from her home and she tried to see if her dorm room was still there. Diana, Stiles, and Jack Frost accompanied her inside, where she found that a crude girl named Meira was living in her room. Victoria grew annoyed with the girl's antics and ended up running into Tommy, who spoke to Victoria as if hew knew her. When asked, Tommy said that he was friends with a girl named Maxine Caulfield and that she told him about Victoria. Victoria reasoned that this meant she had a dorm room somewhere and went off in search of it. Meira ended up annoying Tommy and a few others, and they attempted to join him as he left, but Tommy started acting odd. He spoke of the masked man, revealing that he had been stalked by the killer in the past. Talking about this upset Tommy, who decided to run off on his own. Rant and Yurick spoke to the principal of the school, Sigma Klim, who assured the pair they had his full cooperation. He spoke of Jefferson in high regard, saying that the teacher was loved by everyone. He said he had no idea why anyone would have wanted to kill Mark, and admitted that they were friends. The conversation was cut short when Klim's security called him, telling him they had a situation on their hands, which prompted Klim to politely ask Rant and Yurick to leave. Corrin, Tomoko, Darv, and Sledge ran into a girl named Bullet who was hanging up missing person posters. She boldly stated that the police should instead be focusing on finding her friend, Rachel Amber, and a number of other girls who recently went missing in Bright Falls, instead of investigating Mark Jefferson's murder. Bullet alleged that Jefferson and Rachel had some kind of relationship and that the man was some kind of creep. Corrin and the others said they would help and asked for something about Rachel they could use to look for her, which gave Bullet the idea of sneaking into Rachel's old dorm room and grabbing something from there. She told the group to meet her at the dorms in thirty minutes before she left. Another group ran into Maxine Caulfield, who was hanging out by herself in an empty classroom. The girl seemed distant and depressed, which the group reasoned to be grief. They asked Max for information about Jefferson, but Max asked them if they could help her have some fun before she talked about it. The group sneaked into the pool and had some fun swimming, which satisfied Max enough for her to be willing to talk about Jefferson. She asked the group to meet her on roof of the dorms in fifteen minutes, but as it would turn out,t he group would never see her alive again. When it was about time for the group to meet with Max, someone set off the fire alarm in the dormitories, forcing the majority of the students to evacuate. During this time, Max fell from the dorm roof, her neck snapping on a rope tied around her neck. The group rushed to the roof to pull her up, where Monokuma declared that another investigation was to go underway. It was determined that the suspects were those who were inside the dormitories during the fire alarm, though unfortunately the group had little luck in finding clues in Max's room. All that was found was a suicide note... During the trial, Victoria and the principal, Sigma Klim, came under suspicion for having positive connections to Mark Jefferson. As Max had died just before she could relay info about Jefferson to the group, this was seen as the motive for her murder. Bullet tried to hide her previous friendship with Max, but it came out that she used to be Max's friend and was even once in love with her. Bullet held a grudge, which was seen as suspicious, but Klim ended up mixing up his testimony and was voted guilty. It turned out the group was right, Klim willing to kill to protect the secrets of Jefferson and the school. He had killed Max and attempted to make it seem as if it was suicide, using his influence and resources to assist him. Jude asked Klim what secret he was hiding before he was executed, but Klim took the secret to the grave. McGucket was made the new principal of the school and the group retired to a motel for the night. Chapter 2 - "Nightmares and Reanimation" In the morning, having arrived to the esteemed Miskatonic University, the group decided to split up to check three separate sections of the school. Namely, the medical wing where the medical students were trying to make a name for themselves, the morgue where Mark Jefferson's body was being examined, and the reception area. At the reception, the group encountered a detective by the name of Stephen Holder, who revealed that he had been assigned to the missing girls case. They also encountered Bullet again, who explained she had come to the university as one of the missing girls, Anna, went there after graduating from Blackwell. Having been stalking the group for quite some time, Jason Voorhees had lurked in the shadows while the group had explored Blackwell, choosing to bide his time and wait for a better chance to strike. However, he hadn't been the only one following the group. Tommy Jarvis had decided to keep up with the group as best as he could. Feeling some sense of responsibility for Jason continuing to be around, Tommy wanted to spare the group the agony of another encounter with him and wanted to finish him off himself. After coming face to face with the undead serial killer, this task proved easier said than done for Tommy. Inside the hospital wing, Zinnia, Jack, and others ran into the duo of Herbert West and Daniel Cain, two medical students who had their own views on the group. Herbert believed them to be government stooges who simply wanted to steal the secrets to his Reagent: a serum that would restore the dead back to life. Dan thought much of the same, but still managed to keep up a much kinder front for Zinnia and Jack in particular. Lapis Lazuli was far more keen on seeing what West was up to and followed him to the autopsy room. After explaining that she wasn't here to steal his work nor that was she interested in the Reagent, Jason made his move. Having easily disposed of Tommy, Jason stormed in practically unhindered. That was of course until Herbert's cadavers began to rise and attacked the killer. Ripping chunks of his rotten flesh off and devouring it by the handful, Jason disposed of them one by one. The last undead survived its brief battle with Jason, only to enter into a new one with Zinnia and Jack. The re-animated corpse nearly strangled Zinnia only to be attacked by Jack. Tearing a chunk out of Jack's shoulder, the cadaver resumed its attack on Zinnia. All the while, Jason was struggling to stay on his own two feet as he was set upon by the combined efforts of Lapis, Sledge, and Darv. All of whom wanted Jason dead. Herbert on the other hand saw how strong Jason was and wanted to capture the mass murderer to study him. It wasn't meant to be however, as upon getting his own machete digging through his skull, Jason ripped it out and took his leave, leaving a knocked out Sledge and an injured Lapis in his wake. But Jason wasn't the only killer stalking the halls of Miskatonic. Having been on the lamb to escape from the police after barely surviving his battle with Tommy Jarvis, crazed paramedic-turned-serial-killer Roy Burns had tracked down Tommy's last whereabouts to the general area around Miskatonic. He entered the building, ending up attacking those who had checked out the morgue. Getting a glass mug smashed over his head, getting clawed on his face/ankle, and even suffering a bruised knee, Roy had underestimated those he'd been facing. Ranging from the martial arts expert in Chikage to the illustrious leader Kyoko, the group showed that they were more than a match for the serial killer. Tanking through a cut to the arm and a swift backhand, Kyoko stood her ground and drove off the killer with Doc Hayward, Bullet, and Dan in hot pursuit of him. In the end both killers had been chased off... but at the loss of Catbug, though it seemed Herbert had plans for him. The group discovered the dead body of Roy in the library, with it unclear who killed him. The group weren't too keen on solving the murder of a killer, but Monokuma told them that they had no choice. A ritualistic symbol had been found under the body in spray paint, with the body sporting a large number of wounds from both a gun and a bladed weapon. Unrelated to the murder, Holder let a group investigate Anna's dorm room, discovering that she posed for model shots for an unknown photographer. They also learned that she had worked at the Oh Deer Diner and was a visitor to the Three Eyed Jack's Casino. With that out of the way, Monokuma called everyone to the morgue for their third trial... During the trial, the group became confused as they tried to piece together the order of events. It was eventually reasoned that the murder was premeditated, and the group guessed at Daniel to be the killer, considering him the most suspicious. They turned out to be right. After the trial, Wanda confronted Monokuma, asking him to tell the group the truth. She reasoned that it was supposed to be Ruby Rose who ended up in the game and not herself. Monomi confirmed this to be true, stating that as part of her plan to protect the group, she interfered and had Wanda pulled in instead, thinking the Scarlet Witch's magic could be enough to protect the group. Monokuma boasted that they were still powerless before him, which prompted Wanda to declare her magic was soon to be reawakened. Monokuma attacked Wanda and she blocked the attack, only for it to be redirected to hit and kill Bolin. Chapter 3 - "Fire Walk With Me" The group were then brought to the Great Northern Hotel for the night. Monokuma put on a comedy show, where Wanda became agitated by the antics. Monokuma threatened her for being uppity before retiring for the evening. The night was uneventful otherwise, but something was happening after everyone had gone to sleep... In the early hours of the morning, fireworks went off and woke the group up. They later discovered the dead body of Wanda Maximoff. As tensions and accusations began to fly, Monokuma decided to start the fourth trial. A journal had been found during the investigation for Wanda's murder, where she discussed dreams and spirits. In the journal, it was mentioned Wanda had spiritually contacted a man named Zaheer who said he would try and help her escape from the dark place. During the trial, Stiles used this journal as evidence, thinking it meant that Shane had been possessed by spirits and forced to kill Wanda, but this urned out to be untrue. In reality, Wanda had used what little power she had to create a surge of magic that would allow Zaheer to pinpoint her location. This surge caused Wanda's powers to grow unstable. Monomi found her in this state and Wanda begged Monomi to kill her in case she went mad. Wanda also told Monomi to try and frame Monokuma were he to turn her death into a class trial. Monomi succeeded in getting the group to vote Monokuma, but Monokuma declared that he never said the voted would always be executed. He killed Monomi instead and decided to punish the group. The punishment involved killing Felix and forcing Tharja into his armor. The group fell into a great despair over this failure. Chapter 4 - "Daughter" The next morning, Monokuma declared that it was the final day and that they had two locations to explore. One group went to the diner where one of the missing girls worked, eventually finding an address to a remote location outside of town. At the casino, the group split up again, with one following following Holder to the security cameras. While the detective examined the cameras, Jude and Honda found traces of blood and a jacket belonging to Jefferson. Holder then called them into the security room, where they discovered some of the footage was missing. They were then confronted by the casino's owner, Benjamin Horne, who told them they weren't supposed to have access to the security tapes. He demanded they leave and the group was forced to head to an address they found in Jefferson's jacket. As for the other half of the group who went to the casino, they explored the casino's hotel, where they found a room Jefferson had rented the night before his death. The room was sparse, with little but a locked safe and a confusing locked box to find. In the meantime, the others ended up at the same address: a barn that held a secret bunker beneath it. The bunker locked behind the group when they entered and they were forced to solve a series of puzzles to get out. The puzzles involved phoning the other group at the hotel, who eventually found a hotel room containing monitors. The bunker group ended up having to type in who was the next to die, and Kyoko made a noble sacrifice by typing in her own name. Eventually, the bunker group discovered photos Mark Jefferson had taken of girls in vulnerable positions, revealing that he had kidnapped them. Disgusted, the bunker group decided to head back to the casino. The hotel group eventually found a secret room, where six people had to sit on chairs to enter. These six were Victoria, Bullet, a security officer named Stan, a man who worked for the mayor named Jamie, and Benjamin Horne. These six found the secret room was a room full of weapons, and the monitors allowed those outside the room a view of what was going on inside. However, a blackout occurred in the room, obscuring what was going on. AT the same time, the others were arriving at the casino where Kyoko collapsed into a feverish state. The group rushed into the elevator to join the group int he monitor room, but came face-to-face with a strange girl calling herself Daughter. The lights in the weapons room then turn on, revealing Bullet to be dead. Monokuma declared that a final class trial would occur, and that Daughter would join in and watch the proceedings. With a screen showing the five suspects in the weapons room, the group was able to ask questions to try and determine what happened. Jamie was immediately suspicious for his attempt to kill Horne and frame the unconscious Victoria during the blackout, but is ultimately proved innocent due to the fact that he accidentally shot himself when the bullet ricocheted. Once Victoria wakes up and is questioned, Monokuma suddenly declared that this trial was now timed, and a countdown began. No one could figure out the murder, until Edmond Honda remembered the journal Stiles read, and realized that Shane had no memories of the incident. Thinking Shane had been possessed by spirits, Honda placed the only vote in the trial on him, and fortunately it was correct. Shane had been possessed by the true culprit, Killer BOB. Just then, Wanda returned from the dead, and the walls to the weapon room vanished. Shane desperately professed his innocence, to no avail; Daughter brutally murdered him before she was attacked by Wanda, who also released Tharja from Felix's armor. Daughter recoverd, however, and revealed that not only the Mastermind of this event, but she was also none other than Junko Enoshima. Junko let the group know that the final trial was now to begin: the trial for Mark Jefferson. The suspects were four in total-Benjamin Horne, Jamie Wright, Stan Larson, and to everyone's surprise, Stephen Holder, as all four had been at the hotel the night of the murder. During the trial, Junko and Kyoko debated on the futility of hope against despair, while others expressed joy at Wanda's return. Horne and Jamie were considered prime suspects at first, but the suspicious behavior of Holder earned him enough votes to be the pick for culprit. Junko declared that, yes, Holder was guilty, and Holder confessed that he killed Jefferson in a fit of rage when the teacher bragged about kidnapping and murdering the five missing girls. Junko then ordered the group to vote on whether to save or execute Holder, telling them that a majority of save votes would mean they failed the trial. Votes were split at first, but due largely in part to Wanda and Jack Frost, votes ultimately leaned towards saving Holder. Final Chapter - "The Signal, Goodbye Realm of Despair" Once the votes were locked in, Junko expressed displeasure at the results, as she wanted the group to do something unexpected and execute Holder. She declared the trial failed, but congratulated the group for "winning," as they had passed three of five trials. Not letting them celebrate, however, Junko informed them that they now had to play a second game-that is, until Thomas Zane the Diver arrived with Zaheer, Byakuya Togami and Billy Kaplan, Wanda's son. The Diver freed Diana and Jude of the Dark Place's influence, then urged the group to leave for the lighthouse as the world around them became engulfed by a storm. Junko and Monokuma made their escape, with Zaheer expressing his disappointment that she wasn't the Junko he was seeking. As the group ran for the lighthouse, they found their path blocked by Jason Voorhees, who now had assistance from a strange woman Zaheer recognized as Korra. Korra attacked Zaheer, Billy, and Wanda, and Jason the rest of the group. Fortunately, two other forms of backup arrived in the form of Milla Maxwell and Yuki Nagato, who helped sway things in the group's favor. Jamie Wright was crushed by a falling tree, but fortunately no other casualties took place during the fight, the group able to defeat both Jason and Korra once and for all. Epilogue Details Trivia * In-Universe, the event is known as the "Daughter Incident." * Monokuma's Awakening received generally positive reception for its intriguing mystery setting, deep story, and characters. In the third Award Show, it was nominated for Best Setting, Best Game, Best Game Prologue, and Best Game Epilogue. * The game is unique in that instead of the Traitors and victims being among the Survivors, both roles are among the NPCs here, the exceptions being Wanda and Bolin, who had died for narrative purposes. * The title "Monokuma's Awakening" is named partly as a reference to Monokuma Rising and partly due to the main antagonist of this event also being Monokuma. It is also named after Link's Awakening, a game from The Legend of Zelda series said to be partly inspired by Twin Peaks, which is featured in and heavily inspires much of the event. * A playlist based off Monokuma's Awakening can be found [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFuu_w73670BHXjm7nla5NPFL9IE1zZI0 here]. Category:Games Category:Monokuma's Awakening